The present invention relates to a system and method for biometric input, comparison, and authentication and, more particularly, to a biometric input device having a scanning window with a ridge structure, illuminated prism, an image detector and scanning electronics operable in conjunction with biometric data comparison system for comparing directional and minutia data. The biometric data comparison system provides for controlled access to a computing system based upon comparison of inputted biometric data with biometric data stored in a database. The system and method of the present invention further provides for secure communication of biometric data over public lines.
Biometric input devices are known for use with computing systems. Such biometric input devices include computer mouse designs. Existing designs for such biometric input devices have scanning windows lacking efficient positioning structure for scanning positioning and protection from ambient light, and do not provide mechanical integration of a position sensing ball assembly with an optical scanning assembly maximizing reliability of position sensing ball operation.
Biometric data comparison methods and systems are known. Such known systems and methods suffer from various drawbacks including intensive computing power requirements, intensive memory requirements, slow data transfer, slow comparison, and comparison reliability reduction due to environmental and physiological factors. Known systems also fail to provide for secure communication of biometric data over public lines.